Vehicles having an open and close portion which is openable and closeable by operation of a wire have been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-176239 (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL 1”) discloses a vehicle having a seat and a filler opening lid which are openable and closeable by operation of two wires, respectively.
The unlocking operation disclosed in PTL 1 is as follow. First, pressing one end (56a) of a swingable seesaw-structured operating arm (56: see FIG. 10A of PTL 1) causes an operating arm (63) to turn and press an abutment portion (65a) to turn first driving arm (65) and pull a wire (80a). Subsequently, pulling the wire (80a) causes an engaging pin (34: see FIG. 5 of PTL 1) to move and unlock a lid lock structure (90). Note that, PTL 1 discloses an operation to unlock a seat lock as well.